Many people are active in the outdoors and like to get to the outdoors for recreational activities and also for work. Fisherman, hunters, backpackers, hikers, soldiers and construction workers and loggers are in the outdoors a considerable amount of the time. Often, there is needed a garment for carrying items.
A fisherman may want fish hooks, a fish line, dry socks, a knife, matches, a compass and some food.
A hunter may want ammunition, a knife, matches, dry socks, a compass, food and a cap.
A backpacker may want food, a blanket, matches, a compass, dry socks, a knife and a cap.
A hiker may want food, matches, a knife, compass, dry socks and a cap.
A soldier may want a knife, ammunition, hand grenades, matches, food, a compass, dry clothing, and maybe a walkie-talkie communication outfit.
A construction worker may want a garment having facilities for carrying tools.
A logger may want a garment for carrying tools for sharpening an axe or a chainsaw, and maybe a cap.
An objective is to provide a garment which can satisfy the needs of these various people. The garment should have a minimum number of sizes such as two sizes. With a properly designed garment two sizes should accommodate a wide range of people of various shapes and configurations. Another desirable feature is to have a garment which is waterproof but allows the circulation of air.